Out Of Character
by kimmerrz and passing-afternoon
Summary: Thirteen and Foreman have broken up and House's suppressed attraction to the mysterious female acts up. Meanwhile, Cuddy assigns Wilson, Chase, Cameron and the team to a new patient. Chaos ensues. Rated K for language and suggestive themes. H13
1. Chapter 1: Problems

**Chapter 1: Problems**

**Disclaimerr: **We do not own House. If we did, it would be too awesome. Also, I'm mad. **Do not sue us. We are poor obsessed fan girls. "OMG Chase!" –faints-. **We continue each others' sentences. You won't be able to tell who's writing. **On with the story. The word in bold mean that KIMMERRZ is speaking, the non bolded words are written by** _passing-afternoon._

**[Set after the events of "Big Baby"**. **Everything thereafter in disregarded]**

_

* * *

_

**[House P.O.V]**

"Screw Cuddy." I muttered under my breath. Double clinic hours. Hell, I didn't do anything. **Well, not anything **_**that **_**bad. As I made a turn left, I heard faint sobs of someone crying.**

"**F*ck you, **Eric Foreman**!" I heard **a familiar female voice down the hall. **Ooh, drama. **Someone's pissed all right. **I smiled and followed the sound of the screams.**

**I stopped smiling as I watched the figure – A female, curled up in a fetal position. Her face **contorted with rage and hurt, **eyes tearing. It was…**

_**Thirteen.**_

**I felt something in the pit of my stomach. **It wasn't a very pleasant feeling. Damn it, what in the world did that stupid Foreman do. How could he make such a **dumb move? I pushed open the door. **

"House! What the hell?!" she shouted outrageously as I limped in. "**Foreman switched your drugs." I whispered to her.**

"What?!" Silence. More silence. She got pissed. Really pissed. "**What are you talking about?**" she questioned me menacingly.

"**Wait, then what were you yelling about!?" I spat.**

"I was _yelling_ because_ Foreman _was making out with some random nurse." **She wiped away some tears. She softened a bit. "W-why do you c-care?"**

Oh shit, I thought. I'm not doctor-personal-questions. Wilson was/is. **Wait, no Foreman made out with a nurse!? When he had **_**that**_**!? "I don't." I frowned. **

**"Then... Why do you want to know?" Thirteen hissed. "You-"  
**

**I cut her off **"**Well, if you're happy, I'm --" I walk out the door.**

**I made my way up to Wilson's office. **He was a good** friend** to talk to. **I pushed open his door. He was sitting in his chair, paperwork piling in front of him.**

"**House!" Wilson looked puzzled. "Don't you have clinic duty?"**

"**Yes. I just finished. Double shifts and I didn't even do anything!"**

"**Really? You didn't do anything? I find that hard to believe." Wilson raised his eyebrows.**

"**Yeah! Really!" I tried to look offended.**

"**What about Mrs. Nicholson? Last Tuesday?" Wilson asked.**

"**That really wasn't **_**that **_**bad! Did I really deserve double-shifts for **_**that**_**?" I argued. Wilson rolled his eyes.**

"**So…What's up?" Wilson asked, folding his hands on the table smiling.**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: Haha! We don't like Foreman, as you can tell. Sorry for the little bit of OOC… /: (we're losers like that)**

**Chapter 2 is gonna be up soon! YAY!**

**(P.S. Just an F.Y.I., This was tranfered from paper so... we may make weird references to that...)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

**Chapter 2: **Confrontation

**Disclaimerrr!: I don't own House, MD. Nor does Paula. We like to think that we do, but we don't. I know, very upsetting. In fact, Paula isn't even here. She's playing captain's ball. Boo! Dumb P.E. **GOD. P.E. SUCKS. AH! Freakin shit. Whiny asses in class. I wish I were a were-w – shape shifter. Srsly, Kimmerrz!

* * *

**[THIRTEEN'S P.O.V]**

Okay. Um. I'm angry. Of course, I'm angry. Wouldn't you be angry is the guy you were dating made out with a random nurse? A NURSE. I'm a doctor for goodness sake. What's worse? That GUY swapped my meds. AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME. I was on the placebo effect. He was hinting I guess. It would've been more honest if he had just told me straight. Insteadddd, House told me. Well, I'm grateful for that but I don't know why he'd bother. I mean, it's not really anything to do with him. **"Well, he is pretty hot… Not Chase hot but still…" One part of my brain said "SHUT UP. I HATE HOUSE!" I told my brain.**

**I knew I was lying.**

Just then, that stupid Foreman walked in.

"Hey, sweetie." Foreman grinned at me.

**I decided to play along. "Hey." My eye **twitched. Shit. It was obvious I was pissed.

"**What's up?" He asked me as his brow creased.**

"**Oh nothing…" I tried to keep my voice cheery. "You? **Any new nurses you made out with recently?" I folded.

"**Uhm…" His pupils dilated. "**I. um."

Ha. No explanation hmm?

"I was drunk. We all make mistakes. Forgive me just this once." He said with a straight face. DRUNK?! Is that all he could say?!

"**ONCE!? THIS HAS HAPPENED MORE THAN ONCE. Besides, House was drunk and **_**he **_**didn't make out with…" I took a deep breath, trying to forget the past. "Amber." I flexed my jaw. "And he's House. You're WORSE THAN HOUSE. I hope you're happy."**

"That's the same excuse you give me every time we fight." He had the cheek to tell me that.

"Damn it, Foreman. You're not worth it. Just… get out. Leave, whatever, I don't care anymore. You cheated on me and switched my meds. I don't need to waste whatever time I have left with you."

That was a piece of my mind. Stupid, cheating b**asta**rd.

"**Wait… Are you breaking up with me?" Foreman gasped. **

"**Yes, Eric Foreman. I am breaking up with you. How _stupid_ can you get?" I glared at him, furious. When he didn't reply me, I walked out the door.**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N: HA. Chapter. OMG. Awesome much? Okay. We still don't like Foreman as you can still see. Comment! Critisize! Say Nice Things! Whatever you want! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Differential

Chapter 3: Differential

Disclaimer: I-um. We, do not own House, the coolest show with Hot Chase and House of course. OMG –faints again- **-feels like a bimbo-**

**

* * *

  
**

**[THIRD PERSON :)]**

**House and the team (sans Foreman) were in **the **conference room discussing the new patient. Then, the door flew open. Chase and Cameron entered the room, smiling. **

"**Hey House," Cameron smirked. **

"**Cuddy said that you needed more people for the differential, oddly enough, none of th**e **doctors volunteered to help… Cuddy said that we should go as we have past experiences working with you." Chase continued. **

"**And she bribed us." Cameron ended. **

"**Oh. **She probably sent you to make sure I don't kill the patient without Foreman to pull my lease." House rolled his eyes and whimpered like a lost puppy. "Where is Foreman anyway?" Cameron asked.

House flashed a look at Thirteen.

"Maybe you should ask our lesbian friend." He snarked.

**As he saw Thirteen's face droop, he felt kinda…guilty. This was not a feeling House was used to. Chase seemed to notice Thirteen's expression as well, as he hurri**e**dly changed the subject. **

"**Who cares? It's ****Foreman****, it's not like he matters or anything… So, patient. Uhm, Cuddy said something like… A 42-year-old male? She told us to ask you…" **

"**Well,-" before House could say another word, the door flew open… Again. It was Wilson.**

"**Hey everyone. Wow, old team, new team! Can't see why Cuddy wants me here…" He smiled.**

"**As I was **_**saying**_**, the patient is a 42-year-old male. Symptoms include **fainting, coughing massive amounts of blood, seizures and hallucinations." House grumbled.

"Has the patient had any history of epilepsy?" asked Thirteen.

"**No history of **ANYTHING. He was as healthy as a horse before this." Wilson replied.

"Family history?" Cameron asked.

"Let's just say they all just about died around his age. None of their family doctors could figure out why." Chase said, reading the file.

"Lucky for the guy. We aren't his family doctors." House said. **"Ideas?"**

"Could be drugs or toxins." Cameron said.

"Tox. Screen came back clean." Chase replied.

"Autoimmune?" **Taub suggested.**

"What's that got to do with his symptoms? Autoimmune doesn't explain his hallucinations." Kutner shot back.

"**Densenker's could explain the seizures, blood and hallucinations." Kutner said.**

"**Run a PET scan." House said.**

"It could be cnidthrush disease too. His symptoms are pretty vague." Thirteen stated.

House thought for a moment.

"Fine. Kutner… Taub. PET scan. Chase and Cameron, do the LP. Just don't make out of do _other_ stuff in the patient's room."

Cameron blushed and walked out.

Chase hesitated. "Wait, it's Thirteen's idea, why doesn't she come along?"

House smirked. "**Why do you want an orgy**? Just do the damned LP. Thirteen… my office. NOW."

"Um. Hm. Awkward. I'll just… go now." Wilson mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Ha. Long chapter. We made up diseases 'cause we're dumb **THIRTEEN-year-old **students currently. ):

**We should go to Med School! (:**

What?! We're POOR, Kim. ):

**Scholarship!! (:**

Good point. (:


	4. Chapter 4: Attraction

Chapter 4: Attraction

Disclaimer: Okay. From the past chapters... we do not own HOUSE md. However, we do own a House. Chase's house in fact. And kimmerrz will go… **FANTASIES ARE BEST KEPT PRIVATE. *CSI reference :) * **& on with the 57012`/

House P.O.V

I limped into my office with Thirteen right behind me. **My mind was slightly clouded. Damn! Did I seriously **_**like **_**her? Damn. I haven't felt this way since I met Stacy and… well, we all know how **_**that **_**ended. I sighed. **I turned around. She had settled herself on one of my chairs and folded her arms on top of the table, patiently waiting for me to say something.

"Uhm. What exactly did you call me in here for?" Thirteen looked up at me.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

"I, uhm, just wanted to know if you and Foreman are still dating." I tried to maintain as calm as I could.

"Why does that even matter?" she asked.

"It MATTERS when my team isn't complete because two of my employees had a love fight and Cuddy's sending people to babysit me." I ended lamely.

"**OH, RIGHT!" She scoffed. "Cameron and Chase, and Wilson! Such EXCELLENT choices! Wilson is your **_**best friend**_**, Chase **and Cameron…" She trailed off and narrowed her eyes. "What is your actual motive in getting me here in your office? I don't think it's because of your 'admin' problem." She leant on the table.

Damn it. Now what?

"What do you think I called you're here for?" I leant in too. Now her face was inches from mine. I could feel her warm breath on my face. She was so close.

She blinked and smiled. "Do you normally get your female employees in your office to make out with them?"

"Actually, most females would just beg to make out with me." I bravely said.

Damn it. She pulled her head back.

"I guess, I'm not most females." Thirteen stood up, straightened her coat and turned to leave.

"Are you free tonight?" I asked.

"Depends whether our patient will be cured by then." She said.

"Come on, just dinner. Cameron and Chase can camp over. I'm sure they'd love to. Besides, patient or not, you still have to eat." I grumbled.

"I think I can do dinner since now, without Foreman." Her eyes narrowed darkly.

"I'll see you later. Here." She turned and walked out.

That went well. I think. At least now I'm on a date with her. Sort of. Shit. What's wrong with me? I've been in love before as well as a date. What's so had and nerve-racking about it?

I guess it's different. She made all the difference.

A/N: You know, I should really let Kimmerrz write a whole chapter by herself. I'm like the here-I'm-stuck-finish-it-up-for-me person. Yay. H13. Hotness. Can't wait for the date hmm? I have math now. Mental note to return story to Kimberly and force her to write a chapter by herself. Collabs are so cool.


	5. Chapter 5: Invitation

**Chapter 5: **Invitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or anyone else in House, md. Fox does. Katie Jacobs and that other guy do.**

**On a completely ****un****related note, I'm the other guy. :)**

**Chase P.O.V**

"**Hey Cameron, Chase! We are going to have a party!" House grinned at us.**

"**Uhm, what?" Cameron asked, eyebrows raised.**

"**Well, by 'we', I mean, you guys and by 'party' I mean, sleepover at the hospital to make sure our patient doesn't die."**

"**What!? Why?!" I frowned.**

"**We're not even part of the ****team**** anymore! You're not ****OUR**** boss, why should ****we**** sleepover, we have a date!"**

"**Have the date ****here****." He walked away.**

"**Awh, damn." I frowned. "There goes our date." I pouted at Cameron.**

"**Well, maybe we can get Kutner and Taub to do it." She smiled. "Or… we could take a tour of the sleep labs."**

**I smiled back. "The sleep labs. Where we got caught by Foreman?"**

"**He's not here anymore, is he?" she rolled her eyes.**

**As we were walking to the patient's ward, Thirteen came up to us."**

"**Hey guys! Wanna go for dinner later with uhm, me?"**

**Cameron and I look at each other. We felt bad for her and Foreman. Well, I always hated Foreman. He was an ****ass****.**

"**We ****really**** would want to but House made us," I rolled my eyes and sighed, "camp over."**

"**We were supposed to go on a date!" Cameron sighed.**

"**Well then, come along! I'll get Kutner and Taub to do it." She smiled. "So it's a date?"**

"**Uhm, are you ****sure****? House might get kinda pissed… Besides, would Kutner and Taub actually help?"**

"**Don't worry about it!" she grinned. "Double date then, at say, 7pm? At Anelli's?"**

"**Okay! See you there." We smiled.**

**She walked away.**

"**That was ****weird****." I told Cameron.**

"**Whatever. At least we get off night duty… My place afterward?" she smiled at me and grinned.**

"**Uhh…" I raised my eyebrows.**

"**HEY, CAMERON, CHASE!" I turned.**

"**Oh hey, Wilson." I cocked my head to the side. "What's up?"**

"**They patient! How is he?" he stood there to catch his breath.**

**A/N: Haha. This chapter's ENTIRELY BY kimmerrz :). It sucks but ****whatevarr****. :P**

**NEXT WEEK,**

**THE DATE!!**

**:O**

**STAY TUNED.**

**[P.S. "We are going to have a party" was written by Kimberly Wong/Kimmsical, It was a improve. Afterward] **


	6. Chapter 6: Preparation

**Chapter 6: Preparation**

Disclaimer: I'm back! But House still isn't mine yet. [ **I'm here too. SDU: Single, desperate & ugly. HAHAHA. ] **She's mentally unsound listening to our Geog teacher. **[ Ima HUNGRY. :( ] **And House & friends get to eat. And more. **[ Story! :) ]**

House P.O.V

Damn it. What should I wear? I finally, well, asked her out. I don't want to screw it up. Hmm. I screened through my horribly messy wardrobe. I shifted some shirts to one side and – ouch. Stuff. Fell. On. My. Head.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I went out to see who's there while rubbing my forehead. I thought it was – oh. Nevermind.

"You have the key. Why don't you just let yourself in?" I grumbled.

"Well, I wouldn't want to catch you naked with a hooker." Wilson grinned. **"What's wrong with your head?" He looked at my closet. "What's all that crap on the floor!?"**

"Clothes?" I suggested lamely.

Wilson stared. "Um. I know. I should've made myself clearer… WHY are the clothes out? Date?" he asked.

AHH.

"Yeah." I avoided looking at him and went about picking my outfit.

When I finally looked up again, Wilson was still standing there, his expression unchanged and his mouth still open.

"Careful. I have flies around." I muttered.

He shut his mouth.

"Wha- date with WHO?!" he finally –um- yelled.

"Keep the tone down. I have neighbours." I said faking indignance.

And I told him.

**Thirteen's P.O.V**

**I opened my closet and found myself obsessing about what I should wear. As I looked at my clothes, memories came through my mind. I remembered, that pink dress… ****Foreman**** gave me that dress… I took it out of the closet and threw it into the bin.**

"**Asshat." I sweared. **← LOL.

**I took out my favourite shirt & jeans, took my purse and left.**

**Chase P.O.V**

"**Come ****AWN**** Cameron, we're going to be late! Get out of the bloody bathroom!" I shouted.**

**I opened my closet and Cameron appeared behind me. "What should I wear?" I asked. She smiled.**

"**That**** shirt!" She smiled. "Ooh, and that tie! It's ****so**** cute!"**

"**Uh, thanks. I'll wear those pants. You should wear **_**THAT**_**." I pointed at that dress.**

"**All right…"**

**Author's note: OMG! Okay, so I lied. This week isn't double date. NEXT WEEK, I PROMISE! Hit it, Paula **LOL. Okay. Very OOC., right? IDK. Next chapter! Let's GO, Kimberly →


	7. Chapter 7: Triple Date

Chapter 7: **Triple Date**

Disclaimer: Hello fellow House people. We are back with more fanfiction. We do not claim to own House or anything you may try to pin on us.

**YES WE DO. Okay, I do. I own uhm, Hector. Lyk Srsly. :)**

↓ **:) ****don't'****sue her****→Don't sue me I like you**

I own, Steve McQueen. :) Don't sue her →Don't sue me I like you too

**Third Person**

To prevent Wilson from blabbing, House let him come along. I was supposed to be a date. House and Thirteen. No extras. How on earth did Wilson factor into the equation?" **"Damn, guess I'll just have to deal." House muttered to himself.**

**As Wilson pulled another left turn and parked the car. They were here. Wilson helped her out of the car. **

*******

**Thirteen got out of the cab. The sign shone, big and bright. She took a deep breath and walked in.**

*******

**Chase helped Cameron into a seat. "Oh my gosh!" Cameron exclaimed. Chase turned. "It's HOUSE! Aand… Wilson and CUDDY!?"**

*******

It probably wasn't what she expected. It was just supposed to be Chase, Cameron and House. No more, no less. Where did Wilson and Cuddy come from.

"Um. Hey everyone." Thirteen greeted.

"**Thirteen. Outside fore a while." House glared.**

"**Uh, okay." She bolted out the door.**

*******

"**Who invited Chase and Cameron!?" House hissed.**

"**Me, I wanted company!" Thirteen shot back.**

"**COMPANY!? What is this, the annual hospital picnic get-together!?"**

"**HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INVITED WILSON AND CUDDY!"**

"**THAT WAS ****NAWT MY FAULT****!" House spat. "Wilson **_**INSISTED**_**! He's my best FRIEND, I cou-"**

"**Yeah RIGHT! LIKE YOU CARE! You steal his food, you borrow his cash, you are and ungratefu-" Thirteen was cut off by continuous bleeps. She took out her pager. **

"**Cardiac Arrest. Let's go. Continue later."**

**House shrugged. "Let's take Wilson's car."**

**They got in and drove off.**

*******

**(at the same time) **

In the **restaurant**, Cameron, Chase, Cuddy and Wilson were sitting around the table. There was an awkward silence for awhile until…

"So, er, how long have House and Thirteen been going?" Chase asked **quasi-casually. **

**They all looked at Wilson.**

"What?!" Wilson exclaimed. "Why are all of you looking at me? I'm just a guy who provides lunch for a grumpy cripple! I didn't know he had a real love life."

"**I thought he liked hookers." Cuddy claimed.**

"**He doesn't **_**like**_** hookers. He just hangs out with them." Cameron told Cuddy. "I thought all he did was watch porn."**

"**What about **_**Thirteen**_**!? I thought she only liked uhm, the ****female**** gender." Cuddy cringed.**

"**She's ****bi.**** She goes ****both ways****." Smiled Cameron.**

**BLEEPBLEEPBLEEP**

"Argh. We have to go now." Said Chase.

"I'll bet Taub and Kutner screwed up." Cameron added snidely.

Before walking out, leaving Wilson and Cuddy alone, Chase turned back and said suggestively, "Enjoy your evening." And went off.

Author's Note: Change of plans for House & friends. Your poor writer is being grossed out because I have to write on the page that your other writer, Kimberly, spat milo/ 'cold' hot chocolate on. Eck.


	8. Chapter 8: Patient

Chapter 8: Patient

Disclaimer: I we do not own House. No matter what Kimberly may say. She spits milo. **I DID ****NAWT****. I choked. People are mean to me. :( **She choked and spat everything on me & the other Kimberly (the one who wrote The Amazing Escapades of Harry Potter and Friends) **A ****LIE****, I tell you. I was dying. It was ****NAWT MY FAULT**_**. **_**I hate people. LYK SRSLY. I'm a MISANTHROPE. :( **Fine. Whatever. This is going to be typed. Who'd care if a poor co-writer had to write on someone's spit/milo. **It was **_**NAWT**_** spit. Come on. People don't care, they want STORY. **:(

Third person

House limped in.

"Hey, hey, hey! I told you to look after the patient. Not to kill him/ stress him into cardiac arrest."

Thirteen **walked in behind him. "How is he?" **

"**Why are you with House?" Kutner asked. "You said you were going on a date with Chase!"**

"**Do we need to discuss this when the patient is dying!?" House shot back.**

**Since when did ****you**** care about the patient?" Taub asked.**

"**Since we don't have an ANSWER!" House popped two vicodin pills.**

**Just then, Chase and Cameron came into the room. "Thanks for driving off without us."**

"GOD. ARE YOU STALKING ME?!" exclaimed House exasperatedly.

"Um. No. I think our pagers are all set to the same patient since we happen to be on this case." Replied Chase.

"Can we get on with it?" muttered Thirteen in annoyance.

"**OH KAY PEOPLE." Chase shouted. "STOP ARGUING. PATIENT, NOW."**

"**Chase is right. So what are the new symptoms?" House said.**

"**Kidney failure." Taub said.**

"**Cardiac arrest." Kutner said.**

"**Flu." Taub said.**

"**Must be an infection." Cameron said.**

"An infection wouldn't spread that fast." **Kutner said.**

"**Supervirus?" asked Thirteen.**

"**Mutations of the common cold virus is rare. Do a full body scan." House said.**

"**Azcanzler's disease explains all the symptoms. The cold could just be… a cold." Kutner tried. **

"**Erlinmeyers." Chase said. "Explains all the symptoms too."**

"**Okay." House said. "Thirteen, Chase, do an MRI. Kutner, Taub, Cameron, do the full body."**

"**Where are ****you**** going?" Thirteen asked.**

**House smiled. "Cuddy and Wilson have been gone a REALLY LONG TIME…"**

"Aww, come on. Why no just leave them alone? Cuddy's been working sp hard… she deserves to have a break with someone that actually… cares about her." Said Thirteen before walking out.

***

House P.O.V

Okay. So maybe Thirteen was right about the hard work thing. I sat in my office chair and twirled my cane. But Wilson?! And Cuddy? Well, to me, they seem like the most incompatible –couple-. Wilson liked needy. Cuddy's not needy. She's… self-sufficient? I don't know. But she sure as hell doesn't need Wilson. Her kid might though.

Another thing that's on my mind. My date with Thirteen was ruined. We even quarrelled before we started the date. I guess, I'd never say this but it's up to me to make it up to her. How about the nearby bar? A couple of drinks after work. That's casual, not that far away and not time-consuming.

Location – check. Time – check. Now, how am I going to ask her…

- DAMN IT HOUSE. YOU HAVE A PATIENT TO WORRY ABOUT.-

Maybe the patient has a heart infection from a mitral valve opening or growth.

Author's note: Short chapter much? But it had a super long disclaimer. I just realised all our chapters just look longg on paper, I wonder if it'll be 100 words even when either of us type it out. I'm happy. Nice new page with no milo-spit of kimmerrz. :)

[kimmerrz does editing. She edits whatever she sees as stupid/lame/dumb/bad thought at that point in time. I type. I type whatever I see on paper. So yes. This is actually not that short of a chapter.]


	9. Chapter 9: The Kiss

**Chapter 9: The kiss**

**Disclaimer: WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF PAPER. We don't own House, blahblahblah. You know the drill.**

**YKYLM**

**S/kimmerrz**

**Thirteen P.O.V**

I felt pretty bad about, well, inviting people to House and my 'date'. I kinda ruined it. It was horrible. I know I should probably make it up to him but I don't want him getting the wrong idea… I mean, I don't li-

I was lying to myself again. Like, I know he's an ass and all… but… I don't really think he's all thaaat bad..

**Well, he invited **_**Wilson**_**! ****My logical brain argued****. The logical part of my brain argued. He should apologise ****too****. A small part of my brain longed for Foreman. Even though we was a drug-switching, nurse-kissing, son-of-a-bitch. No. It's not his mom's fault. ****He's**** a ****bastard****. Not his mother.**

"**Thirteen."** Someone called me.

It was Chase.

"I'm reading up here." He said.

I nodded and started the MRI machine.

"**Are you okay?" he asked me. "I know **_**females**_** don't like talking about these kinds of things but if it makes you feel better, talk to me." Chase called out.**

**I went up to the control room, mind in a mess. **I pulled up a chair and sat. Should I tell him? I mean, I don't really know him…"

"**It's okay, you don't have to tell me." He smiled clearly.**

"**Well…" I hesitated. "It's just that… I…Foreman is a bastard and he cheated on me and I don't know how I feel about House and he's so confusing as in sometimes he's nice and sometimes he's just like a ****total ass****!" I started to cry. "I… I" I hiccupped.**

**He pulled me to his shoulder. "It's okay… calm down… slow down." He said, soothingly.**

"**I'm ****sorry****. It's just so weak of me to cry in front of you like that… I'm…"**

"**It's okay to cry sometimes. Just let it all out."**

**I pulled myself **away from his shoulder. Without thinking, I felt myself **lean toward his face. This was close… too close, I could see every blond eyelash.**

Just then then, Cameron and House walked in.

A/N: **OMG. ← kim :)**

**LYK SRSLY!?**** THASE!? EWW (NAWT)**

OMG. ← Paula :)

So hawt. **This is bad for Chameron/H13. [ It's nawt Chase's Fault! :( ]**

Besides, it is pretty awesome. There are few Chase/13 make out fics. [ NOT that this is one. ]

**Bet you weren't expecting this! HAHA :)**

AA/N: Sorry for the extremely extremely long wait? i mean, kimberly and i had exams and stuff.


	10. Chapter 10: Mood Swings

Chapter 10: Mood swings

Disclaimer: We do nawt own House. My apologies for the OOC/non-canon/slightly leaning to crack!fic.

House P.O.V

This was not what I expected when I got Chase and Thirteen to do the MRI. WTH, Chase has a girlfriend. Can't he keep his/mouth to himself?

Wait a minute. Thirteen's eyes were red and she was sniffling. Why was she crying? Oh no, Cameron's going to break…

"CHASE?! What the hell?!" she screamed.

Ahh… exactly echoing my thoughts. Well, initially, walking in I thought… OMFGWT[BLEEEEEP].

**Thirteen immediately got up and she looked like she was in a daze. Chase looked shocked. He had one of those WTFISGOINGON faces. Maybe it ****wasn't**** his fault…?**

**Thirteen shook her head and walked out.**

"**I leave you alone with a girl for TEN SECONDS and you." I cut Cameron off by walking out the door too.**

**As I walked away from the MRI room, I could hear Cameron shouting at Chase.**

*****

**As I caught I caught up with Thirteen, she was in the **lounge area. S**he looked confused.**

"**Thirteen." I said emotionlessly. "Are you…okay?"**

"Why do you care." She snapped.

Ouch. PMS much?

"Why do you keep asking that every time I actually am well… nice." I rebutted.

"I'm sorry. I'm in a mess right now." Her eyes softened.

Seriously, I'll never understand females. Mood-swings.

"What happened in there?" I asked her.

"I don't know House." She paused. "I like her… but I know Foreman's a cheating slimeball but… I don't know… I can't forget him." She ended and looked down.

Stupid Foreman. It's his fault again. His fault that she's in this mess. My heart ached for her. She was a mess but I've never been good at well, comforting people. Stiffly, I placed my hand over hers and held it.

"It's going to be alright." I said. So much for comfort.

She started sobbing again and suddenly, she hugged me and was crying on my shoulder. Unsurely, I put my arm over her and… strangely

"Don't worry, I', here with you. It's going to be alright."

A/N: kimmerrz isn't here. I'm sad. She didn't come so that she could save my group from geog. I'm sad and lonely. :( yay. H13! Okay, next chapter's for kimmerrz to write. :) stay tuned.

Or not. Crazy kimmerrz overexhausted herself. Gosh. She probably won't be back tomorrow. Should I write?

[Kimmerrz is fine now. This was a while back. Of which she's fallen sick again but yeah. Sorry for the long wait. We're both too lazy to post chapters. ]


End file.
